


Coda: Sons And Lovers (1942-1944)

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [312]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Death from Old Age, Double Penetration, Family, Flirting, Gay Sex, Heaven, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nobility, Old Age, Panties, Treason, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: ֍ The Holmes and Watson lineages continued: the later War years in which Great Britain works itself into penury in order to help free Europe from Nazi German oppression (see under Noble Deeds For Which No Gratitude Or Restitution Payments Were Ever Received, Volumes Four To Six). Someone's plans fatally fail to take off, someone else keeps it in the family (or at least in him), a man is eighty not out, and war brings out both the best and the worst in people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cemm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemm/gifts).



**1942 (Earth-time)**

**Heaven**

It was, Chatton Smith knew, barely a year since his death. A year in which his insatiable lover Fray had proved that being dead did not apparently stop you being one damn horny fucker who never let a man get any rest. 

Thankfully!

Even the fact that Fraser's former boss and namesake Alan Macdonald (or 'the father of my children' as the sex-maniac called him) had moved in next door had not taken the edge off the horny former inspector. The fellow may have been not much taller than Chatton but, as the latter had found out at the first 'double' session, he had more than enough inches in at least one area.

After another prolonged fucking session an utterly broken Chatton was lying in his lover's arms with a still rock-hard Fray inside him when he became aware that they were not alone. He raised his head and looked blearily at a figure standing by their bed. Two figures. Alan and....

“Rourke?”

It was indeed his lover's adoptive youngest son, looking much the same as he had that time nearly fifty years back when he, Ross and Rod had come into their lives. And this being Heaven his natural father behind him looked the same age as he did. Weird but somehow.... right.

Rourke Macdonald grinned.

“They've a place for me, Chummy and the boys when their times comes”, he said, “but my dads said that I could stay here in the meantime.”

Chatton smiled weakly and almost managed a nod.

“Sure thing son”, the sex-mad behemoth beneath him grinned, pushing even further into Chatton and shredding what few remaining brain cells his lover had left. “Come on in.”

Chatton only realized the _double entendre_ there when he felt a familiar warm bluntness at his entrance, then he was being filled even more thoroughly than before. His cock twitched but apparently even Heaven had its limits; he had nothing left. Then a second pair of strong muscular arms embraced him and he just about managed a smile.

Keep it in the family indeed!

֍


	2. Chapter 2

**1943**

**Aldgate, London, England**

The trouble with being old, Benjamin Jackson-Giles had long thought, was that while it was arguably better than the alternative, all your contemporaries kept dying off leaving you on your own-some. His wife Bertha and his brother Lloyd had both passed shortly before the outbreak of this terrible war which, thankfully, was beginning to look as if it might go right even if he didn't trust those damn Commies an inch. At least he had marked his eightieth birthday with a whole slew of his descendants, now over a hundred in number, and his half-brother Alexander although the latter had not been the same since his lover Mr. Lucius Holmes had died back in '41. 

Oddly it was as he had been thinking of Mr. Holmes – a good friend and a bloody loud screamer! - when the latter's godson and namesake Luke dashed in.

“Sorry I'm late”, he panted. “Apparently some relative having an eightieth birthday party isn't enough reason for Nick to not play up again; Nell is terrified he will try and join up even though he is only sixteen.”

“The young these days”, Ben smiled. “How goes life as a bloodsucking leech, Luke?”

His son scowled at the remark.

“Being a lawyer is a worthy profession”, he said loftily. “Society needs us.”

“For much the same reason as it needs sewage workers, I suppose”, his father agreed. “You did not see Staffie in your travels, did you?”

“He promised he'd be over this evening”, Luke said. “He had the night shift at the hospital last night and there was another air-raid, so he's grabbing some shut-eye before coming over. And I see even the _'Times'_ has deemed your great day worthy of note, although they seem to have confused 'prodigious' with 'randy bastard'!”

Ben sighed. Why had he had so many kids again?

Oh yes. The sex.

His (eleventh) son just shook his head at him.

֍


	3. Chapter 3

_(Tantalus Holmes is the uncle of King Pale II of Strafford Island. The Polynesian language of the strategically-placed kingdom had made its soldiers uniquely equipped to transfer messages to each other that the Axis powers could not crack, similar to the American Indian code-talkers)._

**1944**

**Manston Airport, Kent, England**

Lord Trelawney Hawke watched from his car as a distant figure was manhandled away from the aeroplane that he had been close to boarding and into a waiting police-van. The aircraft itself had soared into the sky after they had seen their passenger being taken but they would not get far; the four fighters circling overhead would ensure that they did not make it even to the coast let alone across the Channel.

The nobleman's lover Mr. Tantalus Holmes gently squeezed his hand.

“I am sorry”, he said. “The last of the blood Holmeses; he will meet a traitor's death in the Tower unless the Nazis choose to buy him back.”

The fog was lifting which was good as it would ensure the plane did not escape the fighters. The police-van began to drive away taking Mr. Bevill Holmes, son of the former government worker (spy) Mr. Bacchus Holmes, to his doom.

“Selling our plans for D-Day”, Lord Trelawney sighed. “He allowed himself to be bought for sexual favours.”

“It is terrible the way that some people can be bought for sexual favours”, Tantalus agreed, knocking on the partition window to signal the driver to move on before closing it. “By the by, I have new panties on. Lacy ones.”

The nobleman gaped at him in horror.

“Tan! I am a man in my fifties, damnation!”

“And I am nearly in my sixties”, Tantalus grinned. “At least they are not the see-through ones that _you_ will be wearing later – when Bill and Ben join us for another Naked Evening!”

Sometimes Lord Trelawney Hawke wondered if old Doctor Watson had been right, and some men were indeed set on killing their partners through sex. Then he realized where his lover's hand was going, and he thought no more.

֍


	4. Chapter 4

_(The late Harry Hawke (1924-1944) mentioned here was a younger brother of Tobias Hawke who came to the cottage along with this father Lord Harry in 1933)._

**1944**

_From the 'Wiltshire Times'_

_'We regret to announce that among the far too many brave men lost in the days after D-Day, one of those who has given his life for the liberation of Europe was Lieutenant Harry Hawke, the nephew of Lord Tobias Hawke of Brunton Hall in the Collingbourne Valley. The young soldier was unmarried but, the day before he left for the Normandy beaches he had received news that his elder brother Lord Tobias had had his first son and was going to name it after him. Hence there may well be a new Lord Harry Hawke one day which, given what this most philanthropic of families has done for our county, can only be a good thing.'_

֍


	5. Chapter 5

_(Fraser Macdonald III (1918-1944) had been the great-grandson of Fraser Macdonald III. The former's three brothers Edgar (twenty-four), Chatton (nineteen) and Rory (sixteen) were not all cut from the same cloth.....)._

**1944**

**Allonby, Cumberland, England**

Edgar Macdonald hit the floor with a resounding thud, his angry brother Chatton looming over him. Although Edgar was larger (or at least wider) than his sibling, he has stood no chance at stopping the attack.

“It was entirely your own fault”, their other brother Rory said unsympathetically. “Fray dies a hero and you mock both him and the fellow who was kind enough to bring us the news.”

The fourth gentleman in the room remained silent. Captain Alan Dalziel, whose own war had nearly also been ended in the same attack that had claimed their brother's life. Living not far away from them in Carlisle he had courteously come to inform them of what had happened, and Edgar had not only suggested that he had had a relationship with the late Fraser III (which was ridiculous as the latter's wife was about to give birth and everyone knew how much they had loved each other), but had then compounded the offence by suggesting that Chatton liked the soldier.

(Rory thought that in all probability Chatton did, but really, there was a time and a place for such things).

“I think that you had better go, Ed”, he said. “And not return to this house until you have ditched the bigotry.”

“A house of queers?” Edgar Macdonald sneered. “Suits me fine!”

Who would have thought that Rory Macdonald, one of the most upright and honourable of men, would have struck a man when he was down let alone his own brother?

Oh well.

֍


	6. Chapter 6

_(Fourteen-year-olds Blaze Holmes, named after his step-great-grandfather, and Christian Holmes (I) are the twin sons of Carl and grandsons of Tantalus Holmes. This scene takes place in Mr. Day Penmarrick's house, the same one that he 'loaned' to the original John and Sherlock in 1903)._

**1944**

**Mousehole, Cornwall, England**

Blaze Holmes looked up in surprise at his sort-of-cousin Mr. Day Penmarrick. The old fisherman nodded at his wife Millie as she passed him his pipe then explained.

“The late Mrs. Thompson, she were once Anna Holmes”, he said chewing on his pipe. “She were the last of them; Mr. Lucius went in '40 and Mr. Gabriel in '41. Mr. Mycroft who went in '30 – no loss - were the first husband of your great-grandmother Rachael; she married your great-grandfather next and you were named after him 'cause he were getting on when you were born and they wanted to carry on the name.”

Blaze frowned.

“Then why was I a Holmes and not a Trevelyan?” he asked.

“Rachael, she only had one son that survived from her first marriage, your grandfather Tan”, Day explained. “Not that he was Mr. Mycroft's son by any stretch, the randy little bugger he was and still is. She said he could choose his surname when he came of age and he stayed a Holmes, not for her tit of a first husband but for his uncle the famous detective. Tan's living with some toff up in Wiltshire now and good luck to him; the nobility shafts us lot often enough. Tan's son is your dad Carl and he moved to Bedfordshire with Mr. Sherlock's help; your parents evacuated you here when the Blitz started. Your brother and sister went to Scotland because that was even safer and your mother's sister Charlotte, a right tartar, had room for two and she's rich with no kids of her own so they have to suck up to her. But now those damn rockets have stopped it's safe for you to go back.”

Blaze was briefly distracted when Day's fourteen-year-old daughter Ia came into the room. She always looked at him in a way.... well. And she was not only two years older than him but.... a _girl!_

“The Nazis were attacking Bedfordshire?” he asked.

“An RAF base close by their house, worse luck”, Day said, smiling for some reason. “No rockets got that far but they were nervous especially as those new rockets had no warning. One minute you were alive and the next, boom! But it's safe now.”

Blaze looked around the house, ignoring some simpering female because..... well, because. He liked Cornwall and had loved being taken out to sea to help out on his sort-of-cousin's boat.

“You can still come back here, o' course”, Day smiled. “Any Holmes is welcome here, even after that other randy little bugger Mr. Sherlock and his doctor friend. Still don't know how they did It in that cupboard under the stairs.”

“He was nice, that Mr. Holmes”, Mrs. Penmarrick said dreamily. “I could see why so many _other_ ladies simpered at him.”

Blaze suppressed a smile. His host's eye-roll was of epic proportions!

֍


End file.
